Reacción Intensa
by Angely-Cristal
Summary: "Un triangulo amoroso siempre acaba en tragedia..." Este es un Fic Vocaloid, espero que les guste. Está inspirado en la canción Acute...
1. Acute

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no me pertenece al igual que los personajes. Tampoco el video en el que está basado en Fic. (Está historia no es exactamente igual al video)

**Advertencias: **Habrá escenas violentas y sexuales. Lenguaje soez (En realidad muy poco)

**Acute**

Se encontraba caminando por las calles, era una jovencita de apenas unos dieciséis años de edad, sus cabellos verdosos eran lo que más destacaban de ella. Llevaba entre los dedos un cigarrillo, por el aspecto de su rostro parecía que era la primera vez que fumaba, la primera vez que probaba un sabor tan amargo…

-Aquí estabas…-dijo una voz desde atrás, una voz que transmitía dulzura-Estaba preocupada por ti, nunca imagine que saldrías corriendo-se acercó a la joven de cabellos verdosos por detrás y apoyo una de sus manos en su hombro-

-Déjame en paz, Luka-dijo la joven de cabellos verdosos caminando hacia delante sin voltear a ver quién era, después de todo ya lo sabía-

Luka, así había llamado la muchacha de cabellos verdosos a una mujer de pronunciada figura. Luka, una joven adulta probablemente de unos dieciocho años de edad. Sus hermosos cabellos eran de un color rosa pálido y tenía unos preciosos ojos azules que reflejaban ternura.

-No me gusta que te comportes así conmigo. Lo que te dije no fue para molestarte-dijo tranquilamente la joven de cabellos color rosa pálido-

-Pero lo lograste, lograste molestarme…y no solo eso. Sino también hiciste que en tan solo unos segundos desarrollara por ti un inmenso y profundo odio-su voz sonaba distorsionada, la muchacha dejo caer el cigarrillo que traía entre los dedos-

Es lógico que me odies, Miku. Pero quisiera que me perdones, por favor perdóname-pronuncio aquellas palabras mientras se acercaba lentamente a su "amiga y la abrazaba por la espalda-

-¡Suéltame perra!-grito fuertemente y girándose rápidamente para empujar a aquella mujer, quien se había atrevido a tocarla-

-M-Miku-tartamudeo al ver cómo había reaccionado la muchacha-No me trates así, hace tan solo unas horas éramos amigas, al menos yo aún te sigo considerando mi amiga-continuo diciendo con lágrimas en los ojos-

-¡Pues yo no! ¡Te odio! ¡Aléjate de mí, maldita puta!-grito con todas sus fuerzas, al parecer no le importaba el que la oigan-¡Por mí, muerte pendeja!-continuo gritando mientras daba pasos lentos hacia atrás-

Ambas chicas se encontraban en medio de la calle, la gente se detenía a presenciar aquella escena que se encontraba plagada de insultos de parte de Miku y de lágrimas cristalinas de parte de Luka, las personas murmuraban entre sí, aquellas personas hablaban y hablaban a pesar de que no tenían ni idea de cuál era el problema de ambas jóvenes. Comentaban y criticaban a pesar de no saber nada.

-Miku…murmuro Luka, la joven se encontraba con los ojos rojos por derramar demasiadas lágrimas-

-No quiero volverte a verte, jamás…-dijo con un tono frio y atemorizante-

La muchacha de tez blanca y cabellos verdosos se alejó del aquel lugar con pasos pesados.

Camino un largo rato hasta que se detuvo frente a un gran edificio. Contemplo aquella enorme estructura con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, después de un rato de observarla detenidamente entro a aquel edificio, subió por un ascensor. El ascensor se detuvo en el quinto piso, la muchacha de cabellos verdosos dio unos cuantos pasos en aquel edificio, hasta que de repente se detuvo frente a la puerta de un departamento en particular. Toco el timbre y espero a que abrieran.

-¿Te alegra verme?-pregunto aquella muchacha de cabellos verdosos, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa traviesa y juguetona-

-Sí, me alegra verte-respondió un joven de cabellos azulados-Pero, es extraño ¿Qué haces aquí, Miku?-pregunto el joven dejando pasar al departamento a la muchacha y cerrando detrás de él la puerta-

-Quería verte-dijo Miku -¿Acaso te molesta?-pregunto mientras inspeccionaba el lugar-

-No, no me molesta…al contrario me alegra mucho-dijo siguiéndola lentamente por detrás

-Kaito, tú sabes que yo te amo ¿Verdad?-pregunto la muchacha girándose para verlo-

-Sí, lo se…-se le acerco, el joven de cabellos azulados acaricio el rostro de la muchacha, aquella muchacha llamada Miku-

-¿Y tú? ¿Y tú me amas?-pregunto la muchacha cerrando levemente los ojos, Miku esperaba una respuesta gratificante seguida por un cálido y dulce beso-

-Miku yo…-sonó el celular del muchacho interrumpiendo aquella romántica escena-Perdón, debo contestar-dijo Kaito acercándose a su celular que se encontraba en la mesa-

El joven llamado Kaito, demostró un cierto alivio al escuchar timbrar su celular. Al parecer el tema del amor no iba con él o tal vez él no quería hablar de eso…al menos no con Miku.

-Hola, habla Kaito-contesto su celular-¿Quién es?-pregunto el muchacho viendo de reojo a Miku quien no le quitaba la vista de encima-

-Hola…soy yo. Luka-contesto una voz dulce y tranquilizante-Kaito, necesito verte…hoy-dijo-

-Sí, está bien. Yo iré a tu casa más tarde-dijo el joven tratando de que la joven que lo había llamado colgara de una buena vez-

-Gracias-agradeció con voz dulce-

El muchacho colgó rápidamente, se quedó un momento contemplando su celular. Pensaba en ella, en Luka. Se preguntaba una y otra vez que era lo que pasaba, la había notado un tanto distante y extraña, su voz mostraba dulzura como siempre pero esta vez era un poco distinto.

-Kaito… ¿Quién era?-pregunto la muchacha de cabellos verdosos, su rostro se encontraba serio-

-Nadie importante, era un amigo-dijo dejando el celular a un lado y mostrándole una calmada y gratificante sonrisa-Miku, no me siento muy bien. Perdóname por favor, pero quisiera que te retires-se acercó a ella acariciándole la espalda-

-Está bien, pero vendré mañana. Necesitamos hablar Kaito-dijo poniéndose en puntillas y depositando en los labios del joven un dulce beso que duro tan solo unos pocos segundos-Adiós…-fue lo último que dijo y retirándose del departamento inmediatamente después-

**-Acute-Vocaloid-**

El sol se había ocultado completamente, era de noche. Una noche muy especial porque la hermosa luna llena brillaba en el cielo, alrededor de la luna se encontraban hermosas estrellas. El cielo nocturno se encontraba completamente adornado. Miku se encontraba en su hogar, echada en su cama boca arriba y al lado suyo un cenicero con varios cigarrillos ya usados.

-Ah…-suspiro la jovencita de cabellos amarrados por dos coletas verdosas-Luka, Luka…-repetía el nombre de aquella mujer una y otra vez-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?-se preguntó a sí misma, se llevó una de sus delicadas manos al rostro-

Aquella joven de rostro aturdido, se encontraba en una habitación con olor a tabaco…se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, pensando una y otra vez lo mismo.

-Tengo que hablar con ella…tengo que hablar con Luka-dijo sentándose al borde de su cama y colocándose unos sandalias con tacón de un color negro azabache-Listo-fue lo último que dijo antes de coger su celular y salir de su hogar rápidamente-

**-Acute-Vocaloid-**

En el hogar de Luka, se encontraban ella y Kaito. Sentados en un gran sofá con una copa de vino en las manos. El sabor del vino, un sabor agradable que hacía que el cuerpo de una persona se llenara en tan solo unos momentos de éxtasis. Ambos Kaito y Luka sentían que sus cuerpos ardían al tan solo verse directamente a los ojos.

-Por favor. Tú sabes que yo te amo-dijo Kaito rozando con sus dedos el pecho de la joven adulta de cabellos color rosa pálido-

-L-Lo sé y yo también te amor…pero…Miku-susurro la joven de preciosos ojos azules-Ella también te ama. No puedo estar conti…-unos cálidos y apasionantes labios la interrumpieron inmediatamente-Kaito…-dijo con una sonrisa pícara y rodeando el cuello del joven de cabellos azulados-

-Te amo-dijo el joven con un tono seductor-

Kaito empezó a besarle el cuello a la joven, Luka comenzó a lanzar gemidos llenos de placer y excitación. El joven peliazul empezó a recorrer lentamente el cuerpo de Luka, la piel de aquella joven era tan pulcra y delicada. Kaito miro seriamente a Luka, ella se encontraba con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

-Kaito…yo-decía con el aliento entrecortado-Yo…Quiero. Quiero tener sexo contigo…-dijo en tono bajo, porque era vergonzoso decir eso, al menos para ella lo era-

-¿Crees que yo no? Hace tiempo que quiero hacerte mía-dijo seductoramente-

Kaito alzo en brazos a la joven pelirosa y la llevo hasta su habitación. Ambos se echaron en la cama.

El joven peliazul comenzó por quitarle las prendas a aquella joven llamada Luka, la despojo de aquel vestido negro que llevaba. Luka comenzaba sus mejillas arder, sentía vergüenza pero estaba segura de lo que quería hacer. Su cuerpo era perfecto, Kaito sonreía con solo ver su cuerpo desnudo. Decidieron ir más lejos, el muchacho se quitó sus prendas rápidamente, actuaba como si tuviera un límite de tiempo…pero lo que en verdad quería era hacerla suya lo más pronto posible.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto el joven mientras acariciaba suavemente las piernas de la joven-

-Por supuesto que si…tan solo promete algo Kaito-dijo la muchacha quien llevaba el rostro acalorado por la excitación que estaba a punto de sentir-

-¿Qué quieres que te prometa?-pregunto acariciando el bello y perfecto rostro de la joven-

-Que luego de esto…te olvides de mí y que…que aceptes a Miku-dijo con el rostro entristecido, sus ojos se encontraban llorosos-

-¿Qué acepte a Miku? Pero Si tú me has dicho que me amas ¿Por qué quieres que acepte a Mi…-el muchacho fue interrumpido, unas delicadas manos le cubrieron la boca-

-Prométemelo…prométemelo Kaito-susurró la joven quien le mostraba al joven sus ojos llorosos-

-E-Está bien. Aunque no lo comprendo del todo bien…-dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos-

-No es necesario que lo comprendas, yo quiero mucho a Miku…ella es mi amiga. Yo fui muy cruel al decirle aquello…al decirle que también te amaba. Por eso yo no merezco tu amor, ella sí-dijo cubriéndose el rostro-

-Eres tan buena…por eso te amo-dijo juntando sus labios con los de su joven amor-

**-Acute-Vocaloid-**

Miku se encontraba dando pasos pesados, entre sus dedos se encontraba uno de sus peculiares cigarrillos, aquella muchacha se había vuelto adicta en tan solo un día. Al parecer todo por aquel disgusto que le provoco Luka, resulta que su "amiga" le había confesado que estaba enamorado del mismo hombre, ambas…amigas enamoradas de una misma persona.

-No puedo creer que me lo page así. Yo fui quien le presente a Kaito…no puedo creer que…-se detuvo un momento, tanto sus palabras como sus pasos-No, debo calmarme. Se supone que voy a hablar con ella para aclarar algunas cosas. Sí, tengo que estar tranquila-dijo botando el cigarrillo al suelo, luego lo piso y lanzo una sonrisa al cielo-

La muchacha decidió seguir con su destino, decidió continuar. Miraba el suelo, pero no con una expresión derrotista sino con un rostro lleno de valentía y coraje. Se encontraba decidida a hablar con su "amiga" sabia en su mente que lo que le hizo hace tan solo unas horas no era justo. La había humillado públicamente sin que le diera explicación alguna.

Se detuvo, la muchacha de cabellos verdosos se detuvo frente a una casa, una casa de color anaranjado con una puerta de madera, probablemente de caoba. A un lado se encontraba el timbre. Miku decidió el tocarlo hasta que se percató de algo extraño…la puerta se encontraba entreabierta. Era extraño, Luka no era ese tipo de mujer despistada, al contrario era muy cuidadosa. En cambio Kaito era un completo despistado…No era imposible ¿Acaso Kaito se encontraría con Luka? No, era imposible el siquiera pensarlo. Miku acomodo los mechones que le caían en la cara y entro despacio, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

-Luka…-susurro, la muchacha de dieciséis años de edad, se adentró en el hogar Luka-

Recorrió la cocina, el comedor…etc. Se detuvo en la sala de estar donde observo algo que le llamo la atención. En la sala de estar, había una pequeña mesa de vidrio, encima de esta pequeña mesa se encontraban dos copas medias llenas de vino. Al observar esto, Miku entendió que Luka tenia visitas así que decidió marcharse hasta que oyó algo, oyó gemidos venir de la habitación de esta.

Eran gemidos, pero no gemidos de dolor sino de placer. Miku se acercó a la habitación y para su sorpresa la puerta se encontraba entreabierta. Se inclinó un poco para ver qué era lo que sucedía…cometió un grave error al hacer eso. Presencio una escena dolorosa para ella. Vio a la persona a la que amaba con una gran fuerza y a su "amiga" a aquella chica que había conocido desde que eran pequeñas. Los vio a ambos teniendo sexo.

-E-Esto no puede ser posible-susurro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-Ambos…ambos, van a pagar por esto-dijo viéndolos con los ojos inyectados de furia-

**-Acute-Vocaloid-**

Kaito se encontraba dentro de ella, lo que estaban sintiendo era inmensamente amargo pero a la vez dulce, un sentimiento difícil de explicar, para ambos todo eso era algo nuevo. Kaito besaba una y otra vez a la joven. Quien apretaba los puños porque sentía que se iba a romper. Los jóvenes se encontraban sudorosos y cansados, era la primera vez que experimentaban algo así, sin embargo se habían vuelto adictos en tan solo un par de minutos. Kaito estaba penetrándola, trataba de no hacerle daño, después de todo eso era lo último que quería. Luka se encontraba con los ojos llorosos, sentía mucho dolor pero no le pidió detenerse ya que también sentía mucho placer. Al parecer ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que una figura delgada los observaba desde la puerta, aquella figura delgada era Miku. Miku quien se encontraba observando cada uno de los movimientos que hacían, quien observaba todas las muestran de cariño y afecto qué se daban entre sí.

-Merecen morir…-susurro la joven de cabellos verdosos para sí misma-Sí, eso es lo que merecen…morir-dijo dirigiéndose con pasos silenciosos a la cocina de su "amiga" Luka-Ojala que con esto aprendan a que nadie se burla de mí-dijo sacando de un cajón, un afilado cuchillo que reflejaba su rostro, un rostro que producía temor alguno-

**-Acute-Vocaloid-**

-M-Me d-duele-dijo con el aliento entrecortado-

-P-Perdón ¿Quieres que pare?-pregunto el joven quien tenía el cuerpo sudoroso-

-N-No…sigue quiero que si…-la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe-¿Q-Qué sucede?-pregunto al ver que la puerta se había abierto de la nada-

-Maldita Puta…-susurro alguien quien daba leves pasos para entrar en la habitación-Kaito…no puedo creer que te revuelques en la cama con está puta-dijo-

La peliverde hizo su aparición en la habitación, tenía el rostro completamente serio y frio. Sus brazos se encontraban hacia atrás, al parecer ocultaba algo. Luka y Kaito se cubrieron rápidamente con las sabanas.

-Miku ¿Qué h-haces aquí?-pregunto Kaito cubriéndose el cuerpo con las sabanas-

-Vine a visitar a Luka…quería hablar con ella, porque fui muy injusta al tratarla tan mal-dijo sonriendo burlonamente-Pero…ahora que los veo así. Entiendo que casi cometo un error. Nunca podría disculparme con está puta-dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados-

-M-Miku…yo l-lo lamento. Te juro que entre Kaito y yo no hay absolutamente nada-dijo vistiéndose como podía-

-¡Cállate! ¡No me hables! ¡Eres un maldita perra!-grito retrocediendo un paso hacia atrás-

-Miku, p-por favor…c-cálmate. Luka no merece que le hables así…ella solo…-un cuchillo afilado apareció frente al joven de cabellos azulados, quien había terminado de ponerse su ropa como pudo-

-Cállate, cállate…tú tampoco me vuelvas a hablar. Eres un ser despreciable…no te imaginas cuanto odio siento por ti-dijo apuntando al rostro del muchacho con el cuchillo-

Aquel objeto afilado se había mantenido oculto hasta tan solo ese momento. Luka miraba aquella escena con el rostro completamente asustado, como si hubiera visto al mismo demonio.

-M-Miku, n-no hagas una tontería. Por favor…por favor-suplico la peli rosa quien se llevaba delicadamente las manos a sus labios, trataba de evitar gritar-

-¡¿Tontería?! ¡¿Crees que hare una tontería?! ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme eso, pendeja!-grito con los ojos inyectados de furia-

-P-Perdón-susurro la joven de cabellos rosas-

-Miku… ¿Qué h-harás?-pregunto el joven peliazul, su aliento estaba entrecortado-

-¿Ustedes que creen? Ambos merecen morir…así que los matare aquí…ahora mismo-dijo sonriendo diabólicamente-

-Ah… ¡AHHH!-grito la peli rosa, su rostro se veía totalmente horrorizado-

-¡Cállate, perra!-grito lanzándose a ella con el cuchillo en mano-

-¡No! ¡Miku!-grito el joven peliazul, afortunadamente cogió a Miku rápidamente del brazo haciendo que la peliverde soltara el objeto afilado-¡Ya basta!-le grito tirándola al suelo-

-Ah…ah…-la joven peliverde comenzó a sollozar mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños-

-Luka… ¿Estas bien?-pregunto el joven peliazul abrazando fuertemente a la peli rosa-

-S-Si, lo estoy…gracias Kaito-dijo acariciándole el rostro-

La joven peliverde se encontraba sentada el suelo, a unos cuantos metros suyos se encontraba aquel objeto, aquel objeto filoso. Se acercó sigilosamente, prácticamente arrastrándose…cogió el cuchillo y sonrío satisfactoriamente. Kaito y luka continuaban abrazados ignorando completamente lo que hacia la chiquilla.

-D-Dejen de demostrarse su afecto… Lo odio ¡Lo odio!-grito la muchacha parándose a duras penas y preparándose para atacar a Luka-¡Morirás primero, Puta!-grito Miku y alzando el arma para clavárselo a Luka en el pecho-

Sin embargo, aquella arma filosa no llego a ser clavada en el pecho de la joven peli rosa, sino en el pecho del joven de cabellos azulados.

-¡Kaito!-grito la peli rosa al ver a su amado sangrando-

El joven cayó al suelo lentamente, tenía el pecho ensangrentado. Aquella escena llena de sangre y desesperación era terrorífica. Kaito estaba tirado en el suelo, alrededor suyo había sangre. Luka se arrodillo en el suelo y acaricio el rostro de Kaito desesperadamente para ver si aún seguía con vida. Por fortuna el muchacho seguía vivo pero por la expresión de su rostro sentía mucho dolor, respiraba muy fuerte y no podía hablar.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué Miku?!-pregunto a gritos la peli rosa, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas-

-Y-Yo… ¡Él se lo merecía! ¡Él merecía morir!-grito tirando el cuchillo al suelo-

-¡No! ¡No es cierto!-grito la peli rosa viéndola con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Tú! ¡¿Por qué simplemente no aceptas que nos amamos?! ¡Déjanos en paz!-grito abrazando a Kaito fuertemente-

-Y-Yo…N-No es mi culpa…O no lo sé. Y-Yo amo a Kaito…no es mi culpa…no es mi culpa-repetía una y otra vez mientras se dejaba caer al suelo-Yo…-la joven peliverde se vio las manos cubiertas de sangre-¡AHHH!-grito dejando derramar lágrimas-¡Mentira! ¡Solo me miento a mí misma! ¡Todo! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!-grito jalándose los cabellos-

La joven peliverde se encontraba desesperada, diviso el cuchillo y lo tomo.

-Tranquila Luka…voy a arreglar todo esto, todo…-dijo sonriendo dulcemente y apuntando el arma hacia su cuello-

-¿Miku? ¿Qué h-haces?-pregunto temerosa al ver que la peliverde acercaba el cuchillo a su cuello-Espera ¡Detente!-grito-

La joven de dieciséis años de edad se cortó brutalmente el cuello, la sangre comenzó a brotar de su pequeño y frágil cuello. Luka soltó un grito de horror que llamo la atención de las personas que caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de aquella ciudad llena de mentiras y decepciones…


	2. ReAct

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid no me pertenece al igual que los personajes. Tampoco el video en el que está basado en Fic. (Está historia no es exactamente igual al video)

**Angely dice…**Bueno este es el último capítulo. Si, está historia solo tiene dos capítulos…al igual que el video. Por cierto sé que es algo corto pero espero que les guste.

**ReAct**

Una preciosa joven de cabellos verdosos se encontraba reposando en la cama de la habitación de un hospital. La joven despertó confusa.

-¿Ah? ¿Dónde e-estoy?-dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza pero con los ojos cerrados-

-En el hospital-dijo una voz masculina-

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto la muchacha de cabellos verdosos abriendo los ojos rápidamente-

-Perdón no quería asustarte, me llamo Len…es un gusto-dijo un muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos azules-¿Tú eres?-le pregunto el muchacho a la joven quien se encontraba un tanto confundida por la situación-

-S-Soy Miku, mucho gusto…Len-susurro la muchacha estrujando las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo-

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto el joven a ver a Miku estrujar las sabanas-

-En realidad no…no puedo recordar por qué estoy acá-dijo agachando levemente la cabeza-T-Tú… ¿Sabes porque estoy acá?-pregunto desesperadamente-

-Lo siento no lo sé…Miku-dijo viéndola con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro-

-Es que n-necesito saberlo ¡No entiendo na…-se detuvo al sentir un dolor agudo en el cuello-¿Qué e-es esto?-pregunto tocándose su delgado cuello que estaba cubierto por vendas-

La joven de cabellos verdosos tenía el cuello cubierto por vendas blancas, al sentir esas ásperas vendas aprisionando su frágil y delgado cuello recordó todo lo que había pasado.

Las imágenes de lo que había sucedido hace unas cuantas horas empezaron a invadir su mente, recordó la habitación donde se encontraba y la sangre esparcida por el suelo.

-N-No fue mi culpa…-susurró Miku quien había recordado absolutamente todo-¡No fue mi culpa!-grito fuertemente mientras se jalaba los cabellos y por sus ojos derramaban lagrimas-

-M-Miku cálmate p-por favor-tartamudeo, el muchacho trataba de que la joven se calmara-

-¡No! ¡No fue mi culpa!-continuaba gritando, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas-¡No fue mi…-la puerta se abrió de golpe, interrumpió a la joven de cabellos verdosos-

-Por favor…cálmese, señorita-dijo una dulce y delicada voz-Por favor…- aquella preciosa voz venia de una chiquilla de cabellos rubios y ojos azules quien entraba a la habitación-

-P-Perdón-susurro Miku agachando levemente la cabeza y ocultando su rostro avergonzado-Lo lamento. No quise molestar-dijo estrujando las sabanas que cubrían su delgado cuerpo-

-Rin… ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el joven al ver a aquella chiquilla de cabellos rubios-

-Vine al escuchar el ruido…-respondió mientras se acercaba a la joven de cabellos verdosos-Perdone que entrara así, me presentare…Me llamo Rin, Rin Kagamine ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?-pregunto educadamente-

-S-Soy Miku, es un gusto Rin-dijo frotándose los ojos que se encontraban invadidos por sus cristalinas lágrimas-

-El gusto es mío Miku-dijo mostrándole una sonrisa realmente encantadora-Len…ya puedes irte. Yo me encargare de cuidar de ahora en adelante a Miku-dijo dirigiéndose al muchacho de cabellos rubios-

-No, está bien. Yo quisiera quedarme aquí…cuidando a Miku-dijo sonriéndole dulcemente a la joven de cabellos verdosos-

-Ah…pues. Está bien…supongo-dijo mostrando cierto desagrado ante tal comentario del muchacho-Bueno yo me encargare de los otros pacientes…-dijo saliendo rápidamente de aquella habitación pintada completamente de blanco-

**-ReAct-Vocaloid-**

La chiquilla de cabellos rubios se encontraba dando pasos pesados por los pasillos de aquel enorme hospital. Tenía el rostro perdido en sus pensamientos, al parecer no prestaba atención por donde iba. Se detuvo un momento a contemplar la ciudad entera por una ventana con cortinas de un color gris apagado. Se oyó unos pasos acercarse a ella.

-Miku se quedó dormida, creo que eso era lo mejor. Se encontraba muy alterada-dijo el muchacho rubio acercándose a ella-

-Sí, me parece bien-dijo mientras seguía viendo la ciudad por la ventana-

-¿Te pasa algo, Rin?-pregunto el chiquillo apoyando la mano en uno de los hombros de la muchacha rubia-

-Ah…n-no. No me pasa nada…-dijo volteándose a verlo y sonriéndole nerviosamente-Len… ¿Quieres salir conmigo…mañana?-pregunto con el rostro completamente sonrojado-

-N-No puedo Rin…vendré mañana a ayudar a los enfermos-dijo desviando la mirada-

-¿Mañana? Pero dijeron que mañana no era necesario venir…Así que pensé que podri…-fue interrumpida por Len-

-Lo siento, pero quisiera venir mañana para ver a Miku…es que me agra-dijo con el rostro sonrosado-

-¿Te agrada? Len, sabes no salimos mucho y pensé que era una buena oportunidad…ah… ¿Eres mi novio o qué?-pregunto realmente alterada-

-S-Si…pero…Eso ya lo sé… ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-pregunto el joven quien tenía el rostro con una expresión confundida-

-Es solo que parece que lo has olvidado…eres mi novio. No de esa chica a quien acabas de conocer hace tan solo esta mañana-dijo con el rostro sonrojado y con los ojos llorosos-

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no tienes por qué reaccionar así…yo te quiero. Entiendes, te quiero, Rin-dijo abrazándola fuertemente-

-Sí, entiendo-dijo aferrándose a él-

**-ReAct-Vocaloid-**

Aquel hospital donde se encontraba hospitalizada la joven de cabellos verdosos se había convertido en un gran hogar, al menos por ese momento. Miku disfrutaba el estar allí, el estar en aquel hospital y todo gracias a una persona, esa persona era Len.

Aquel muchacho rubio se la pasaba todos los días visitándola, conversando de cosas con ella, etc.

-Jajaja…si fue muy gracioso-dijo la joven peliverde-Gracias por venir hoy también, Len-añadió la joven jugando con sus cabellos verdosos-

-No tienes nada que agradecer…además es agradable el estar contigo-dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas-Por cierto, te tengo una buena noticia, Miku-dijo cogiéndole las manos dulcemente-

-¿Qué es?-pregunto emocionada-

-Esta noche te dan de alta-sonrió ampliamente-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto con tono deprimente-

-¿No te agrada la idea? Creí que estarías contenta…al fin podrás salir de este hospital-dijo sonriendo gratificantemente-

-Ah…-suspiro la peliverde-Es que yo…yo no quiero separarme de ti, Len-dijo acercándose al rostro del muchacho-

-Y-Yo tampoco…-dijo cerrando los ojos suavemente-Yo tampoco…-susurro mientras su rostro y el de la joven peliverde se acercaban casa vez más-

Se besaron, un beso tan dulce y gratificante. Un dulce con sabor a miel. Disfrutaron aquel precioso momento ya que solo se separaron por falta de aire. Ambos se encontraban con el rostro sonrosado, desviaron la mirada hacia distintas direcciones por la vergüenza que sentían en esos precisos momentos, tal vez el haberse dado un beso no fue una buena idea porque Len tenía novia, una novia cuyo nombre era Rin.

-L-Lo lamento, fue mi culpa-dijo levantándose de la cama rápidamente-Ah…y-yo…l-luego…luego regreso-tartamudeo aún con el rostro sonrojado y saliendo de la habitación-

-Miku…-susurro el joven-

**-ReAct-Vocaloid-**

La joven de nombre llamada Miku se dirigió a la azotea del hospital, aquella zona era la más hermosa de aquel hospital, se podía observar toda la ciudad desde allí.

-Ah…eso fue tan agradable y satisfactorio-dijo la joven peliverde mientras rozaba sus labios delicadamente con la yema de sus dedos-

-¿Qué fue eso tan agradable y satisfactorio?-pregunto la muchacha rubia quien se acercó a ella de la nada-

-Ah…H-Hola Rin-dijo volteándose a ver a la chiquilla de cabellos rubios-No fue nada, solo hablaba sola…-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios-

La muchacha de cabellos rubios que le llegaban hasta los hombros no le creía ni una sola palabra, estaba segura de que lo que había dicho tenía algo que ver con su novio. Estaba celosa, sus ojos mostraban aquel fastidioso sentimiento, no sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Para ella Miku era una persona agradable y buena, pero al mismo tiempo una persona desgraciada y aprovechada. Creía que ocultaba algo, algo que hacía que la peliverde se acercara a su novio buscando afecto y amor como un bebe recién nacido que busca acurrucarse entre los brazos de su madre.

-Ah…-suspiro la rubia-Miku, tú sabes que Len y yo somos novios ¿Verdad?-dijo mostrando un rostro frío-

-Sí, lo sé muy bien…pero ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-pregunto-

Miku no mostraba confusión por aquella pregunta formulada por la rubia, sabía muy bien a lo que quería llegar. Después de todo ya había pasado algo parecido con Kaito y Luka.

-Porque he notado que de alguna manera tú le atraes…-dijo seriamente-Y viceversa…-continuo diciendo con cierto enfado en el rostro-

-Rin…yo…respeto. Sé que ambos son novios y te juro que no haría nada para sepa…-la chica rubia abrazo a la peliverde interrumpiéndola-

-Gracias…no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Porque…porque yo no sé l-lo que haría sin Len-dijo mientras las lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas-

-Rin…-susurro la peliverde-

Al verla llorar, recordó a Luka, recordó como lloro la peli rosa cuando apuñalo a Kaito en el pecho. Recordó aquellas cristalinas y frágiles lágrimas recorren suavemente las mejillas de Luka. Recordó el dolor que sintió en aquel momento. El amor enfermizo que sentía por alguien que no sentía lo mismo que ella…sintió que la historia se repetiría otra vez. Sin embargo ella no quería eso, no quería volver a hacer daño…además ¿Acaso era posible enamorarse de alguien en tan poco tiempo? ¿De verdad se había enamorado de Len? O… ¿O tan solo necesitaba afecto? Miku en esos momentos no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que aquello que sucedió con Kaito y Luka no se volviera a repetir con Len y Rin, de eso era lo único que estaba completamente segura.

**-ReAct-Vocaloid-**

Faltaban tan solo unos cuantos minutos para que el sol se esfumara y cayera la noche. Len y Miku se encontraban en la azotea, ella había citado al muchacho ahí.

-¿Por qué me has llamado aquí?-pregunto acercándose a la joven-

-Porque te tengo que decir algo muy importante Len…tengo que hacerlo antes de irme… ¿Recuerdas? Me dijiste que hoy en la noche me darían de alta…así que seré lo más breve posible…-dijo mientras rozaba su cabello con la yema de los dedos-

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir?-pregunto acercándose a ella con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas-

-Que…al parecer me gustas Len-dijo esbozando una gran y dulce sonrisa-

-Ah ¿D-De verdad? M-Miku pues…pues a mí también me gustas-dijo acercándose a ella y cogiéndole suavemente las manos-

-Me alegra oír eso, pero al parecer no me entiendes ¿No es así?-pregunto Miku-

-No entiendo… ¿A qué te refieres con que no entiendo?-pregunto soltando sus delicadas manos-

-A que el hecho de que me gustes…no significa que te amo. Es imposible que me enamore de ti en tan solo tres meses. Por eso te digo que solo me gustas…-dijo directamente-

-Bueno, tú me gustas y aún no com…-una delicada mano cubrió su boca, interrumpiéndolo-

-Shhh…Me gustas Len, pero no te amo. No es tan difícil de comprender. Además de que tú ya tienes a alguien especial a tu lado…estoy de Rin, ella te ama…te ama como no te lo imaginas-dijo con una preciosa sonrisa en los labios-

-Lo sé, por eso es mi novia. Pero…Miku tú me gustas y…y quiero estar contigo-dijo quitando delicadamente la mano de la peliverde de su boca-

-Pero no por un gusto vas a arriesgar la dicha que te espera junto a Rin, no puedes…tan solo por algo tan tonto e inservible no vas a arriesgar tu felicidad-dijo derramando unas cuantas lágrimas por los ojos-

**-ReAct-Vocaloid-**

-¿Has visto a Len, Haku?-pregunto la rubia quien hasta ese momento se la había pasado buscando a su novio-

-Sí, fue a la azotea con Miku-contesto una joven de cabellos plateados-

-Gracias-dijo-

La rubia corrió a la azotea, los vio a ambos ahí. A Miku y a Len, aparentemente platicando frente a frente, se quedó a distancia detrás de unas cajas amontonadas que se encontraban ahí.

-Además hay otra razón por la que no puedo interesarte amorosamente-dijo cabizbaja-

-¿Cuál es esa razón?-pregunto el rubio ojiazul-

-Soy una asesina…-dijo viendo directamente a los ojos al rubio-

-¿Qué ha dicho?-murmuro la rubia quien a pesar de su asombro no se atrevía a salir de su escondite-

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué eres u-una asesina? N-No tienes por qué inventar e-eso-dijo con tono entrecortado-No creo lo que dices…es imposible que alguien como tú sea una ase…-la peliverde le volvió a tapar la boca con sus delicadas manos-

-Soy una asesina…no puedo mentir ni jugar con algo tan serio como eso. No es una mentira, de verdad…soy una asesina. Y lo más probable es que en cuanto salga de este hospital la policía este esperando afuera…-dijo con tono desganado-

-¿Por qué dices que eres una asesina? ¡¿A quién asesinaste?!-pregunto a gritos alejándose de ella lentamente-

El muchacho tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas… ¿A quién asesino? ¿Por qué asesino a alguien? Aquellas preguntas eran la que rondaban la mente del rubio.

-Len…cálmate-dijo al ver la reacción del chiquillo-Por favor…te contestare a todo, pero necesito que te calmes-dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del muchacho-

-E-Está bien. Perdón-dijo desviando la mirada-Pero dime ¿A quién asesinaste?-pregunto seriamente-

-A un joven…del que estaba totalmente enamorada…se llamaba Kaito-dijo con los ojos cristalinos a punto de llorar-

-¿Kaito? Ese nombre…Miku e-ese chico no está muerto, lo trajeron aquí, al hospital…claro lo trajeron el mismo que tú también llegaste-dijo con tono de confusión-

-Kaito… ¡¿No está muerto?!-pregunto a gritos completamente exaltada-

-No, no lo está…él y tú llegaron al mismo tiempo. Es solo que al cabo de una semana a él lo trasfirieron a otro hospital, por motivos que desconozco-dijo acomodándose los cabellos rubios-

-Él…él sigue vivo-dijo dejándose caer al suelo-Me alegro…creí que lo había matado-apretó los puños-

-Aun así…quiero que me expliques todo, todo Miku…-decía mientras se arrodillaba y le acariciaba el rostro-

-Está bien veras…Kaito es…era un amigo mío. Yo lo quería mucho…hasta ahora, lo amo. Pero mi amiga Luka también estaba enamorada de él y cuando me lo dijo no pude evitar sentir un terrible odio hacia ella…-se detuvo-La humille, en frente de todas las personas que se encontraban transitando por la calle. En frente de aquellas personas desconocida, la humille y maltrate-continuo diciendo-

-Miku…-susurró la rubia ojiazul quien seguía en su escondite, sus ojos mostraban compasión y tristeza a la vez-

-Cuando me di cuenta de aquello decidí ir a buscarla, a hablar con ella y si era necesario a pedirle perdón-dijo derramando lágrimas por los ojos-Y cuando fui a su casa…encontré la puerta abierta…así que entre y…y no la vi. Hasta que e-escuche u-unos ruidos en su habitación-dijo apretando los puños y ocultando su rostro-

-¿Unos ruidos?-pregunto el chiquillo quien cogía de la mano a Miku-

-Si…me asome a ver qué era lo que pasaba y…y los vi. Los vi a ambos…a Luka y a Kaito, los dos juntos…teniendo sexo-dijo sintiendo como su pecho ardía cuando recordaba aquel momento-Me llene de ira…y solo pensé en matarlos, fui a la cocina y cogí u-un c-cuchillo-su aliento era entrecortado-

-¿Qué más?-pregunto Len-

-Entre bruscamente, los insulte un buen rato y me propuse la meta de asesinarlos…a los dos, por causarme tan inmenso dolor en el corazón. Como sea…termine apuñalando a Kaito en el pecho…Luka me vio horrorizada y me dijo todo…todo, que todo aquello era mi culpa por no aceptar que ambos se amaran…por eso decidí suicidarme clavándome e-el cuchillo en el cuello-dijo no pudiendo soportarlo más y dejando que sus lágrimas no la dejaran hablar-

Aquella peliverde soltó todas esas lágrimas, aquellas lágrimas que se había estado aguantando desde que recordó todo lo que había hecho. Se sentía culpable por todo aquello y el hecho de que tan solo llorara le hacía llenarse de rabia ya que sentía que era una cobarde.

-Miku-se escuchó decir claramente, era la rubia quien por fin se decidió a salir de su escondite-

-Rin…-dijeron ambos, el chiquillo rubio y la joven peliverde-

-Miku…-dijo agachándose a la altura de ambos-Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto…-dijo empujando levemente a Len y abrazando a Miku-

-¿Rin? ¿Por qué me abra…-se detuvo-

La peliverde sintió que el abrazo de aquella muchacha rubia la calmaba y la protegía. A pesar de que Miku tan solo conocía a aquella muchacha hace tan solo unos meses, sentía como con aquel abrazo la protegía, que tan solo con aquel abrazo la protegía de sus propios pensamientos-

-G-Gracias-dijo con los ojos llorosos, seguía aferrándose al pecho frágil de la rubia-

-Por nada Miku…por nada…-dijo cerrando los ojos y dejando ver como una pequeña lágrima caía y recorría su mejilla-

**-ReAct-Vocaloid-**

El paisaje era precioso, un lago con agua cristalina y las praderas con diferentes tipos de flores, era perfecto…aquel paisaje era hermoso…

Miku POV

Mi mente nunca va a estar tranquila, es cierto que me alegra que al final no haya salido nada mal…pero aquel sentimiento de culpa que hay en mi interior no se va a esfumar con palabras o con muestras de afecto. Lo que hice ya está hecho y tal vez sea cierto que no lastime a nadie físicamente…pero si mentalmente, deje una herida profunda en los corazones de Luka y Kaito. Eso es algo de lo que jamás me voy a perdonar. Después de que salí del hospital…fui arrestada y pase 10 años en prisión por intento de asesinato. Exacto ahora mismo tengo 27 años…vivo alejada de la civilización en un lugar bellísimo, no puedo quejar. No sé qué fue de la vida de Luka y Kaito pero…imagino que están juntos, eso me alegra. Con respecto a Rin y Len…pues me alegra no haber intervenido entre ellos dos.

-Ahora…lo único que deseo es vivir en paz…-fue lo último que dijo la peliverde-

Luego de aquello se sentó frente al lago a contemplar una foto…una foto de hace unos 10 o 11 años. Aquella foto reflejaba a 3 jóvenes que traían trajes de color blancos. Eran un peliazul, una peli rosa y una peliverde quienes saludaban a la cámara y hacían un signo de paz.

**-ReAct-Vocaloid-**

**Angely…**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios.


End file.
